Just Like Old Times/Trivia
*The voices of Shadow Company NPCs are noticably different in quality and style than the voice of other American NPCs in the game. This may be intentional to show the difference between the good and the bad. *The level's name is a reference to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as the player controls Soap with Price, as opposed to Roach with Soap. *Before either rappelling down the cliff or after rappelling and killing the guards, the player can see civilian cars on the other side of the canyon. If they scope in with their Intervention to look closer, they can see no one is driving them. They are the same model but their color is randomly generated. Although they obviously can't see the cave system itself, the large flights of Little Birds do little to preserve the secrecy of the site. Later on during the mission after Shadow Company acknowledges Soap's and Price's presence, they're forced to traverse the rock bridge. When moving across the bridge the player can see tanks and Humvees moving across instead of civilian vehicles. *In the beginning cut-scene, Soap says "We've got one good UMP, they've got a thousand" to illustrate how out-gunned they are compared to Shepherd's men. Interestingly, even though he says this, neither Price nor Soap have a UMP, but a SCAR-H and Vector instead, respectively. However, in the French version of the game, Soap talks about submachine guns, and does not mention the UMP at all. *The soldier that is watching the TV (the one who can be spared) is watching security footage of "The Gulag". *After Shepherd orders the rocket barrage, Price will say "Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?", a quote also said by Dunn in "Team Player". *Price says "This decryption code better be worth the price we paid", which is a near exact quote from Return of the Jedi. *The instructions from Shadow Company HQ to "Terminate with extreme prejudice" is a reference to Captain Willard's mission in the 1979 movie Apocalypse Now. *Directly below the hill that Price and Soap slide down after killing the enemy patrol, there is a spot where the player can jump off the cliff and survive. When the player lands, a mission failure screen appears saying "Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" *When the player takes out the first group in the beginning of the level, Price sometimes says, "Dog neutralized. I count five tangos down." However, this happens only if Price kills the dog. If the player instead kills the dog before Price does, Price will say "Just like old times," referring to when he and Soap (or he and Cpt. MacMillan) worked together during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * In the explosive-rigged (by Shadow Company) control room at the end of the level, before the player breaches the exit, a table with a map of Shepherd's areas of responsibility can be seen. On the table lie "X"s and "O"s. * Early on in the level, when Price talks his lips do not move. This occurs in various times through the campaign. * Shadow Company uses the same screams and cries as the Militia and the Spetsnaz when shot or injured. * Before Price goes to kill the guard at the top of the staircase, he says "He's mine." If the player kills the guard before Price does, he will say "Never mind, then." Similar to Soap in "Cliffhanger". Sometimes he won't respond if the player kills the guard quickly enough. * The Little Bird that arrives (after leaving the cave near the end of the level) with Shadow Company troops can be destroyed with an AT4. The same goes for the Black Hawk. * The Little Bird/Black Hawk can also be destroyed by a grenade launcher. *Toward the end of the level, right before the player breaches the control room door, it is impossible to kill the Shadow Company soldier before he closes the door. *When the player is in the tunnel system and the two soldiers come through the door with the stairs and the red light, if they can kill them both, Price will say "Impressive." *Price seems to carry three weapons: a SCAR-H with a thermal scope, suppressed Intervention, an ACR with a Holographic Sight (briefly visible when on the catwalks). *It is possible to find Akimbo red dot sight TMP's in the war room, but if the player keeps them for the next mission, they will only have one. *It is possible to get past the troops firing at the player with MG4s without taking a Riot Shield, but it is very difficult to do. *After the artillery strike, there will be Shadow Company troops wounded and on fire. Shooting or knifing them will extinguish the flames. *If the player alerts the guards at the beginning, they can run up the slope while the player can only slide down. *When Soap and Price are rappelling down the cliff, Price's shadow is visible on the ground near the guards. One will look at Price's shadow, but will not react to it. The guard below Soap however will look up and see Soap if the player takes too long to kill him. *On lower difficulty levels the game will brake automatically upon reaching the bottom after rappelling down. On higher difficulties the player will fly off the cliff if they do not brake. *After avoiding the first patrol in the cave and then taking out the guard the patrol passes, the player can stealthily follow the patrol to where they are headed. The patrol walks to the entrance of the cave and then stops. One soldier in the rear of the patrol will turn and spot the player, alerting the rest of the group. If the player listens to their comms, the patrol does indeed find the bodies of the guards at the cave entrance (indicated by one of them saying, "We got a man down!"). This is likely how Shadow Company knows Soap and Price are there and ambushes them in the 'steam room' later on. *For some reason, the two guards that Soap and Price knife after rappelling carry silenced weapons. The soldier that Soap knifed has a Vector Silenced ACOG Sight, while the other has a MP5K Suppressed Red Dot. *The two guards model appearance are always the same. *When taking out the first group of guards, Price fires his Intervention faster than is physically possible, as he doesn't cycle the bolt. *The ACRs that have Silencers, Red Dot Sights, and Heartbeat Sensors found on a rack in the steam room that Shadow Company breaches have a unique black paint job and a max ammo of 1260. If the player picks up any of the three, then switched to his or her secondary weapon and swapped it for another fully-loaded ACR, he or she will end up with a total ammo loadout of 1890 rounds, or the equivalent of 63 magazines' worth of firepower, excluding the ammo already in both weapon's magazines, which would bring up that number to 1950 rounds. *A number of AT4's can be found embedded in the cave walls after setting off explosions via shooting at barrels or oxygen tanks. They cannot be picked up, even if a player approaches them using the No Clip cheat. The most easily seen one is located right next to other usable weapons placed on a canvas sheet after clearing the catwalk and killing the guards that rappel down. *An oddity among the weapons found in this level is a lone RPG-7, the only armament of non-Western origin in Shadow Company's inventory of small arms, which can be picked up after going to a dead-end with a number of other weapons, before the player breaches the door. *When the player first sees the ACRs in the steam room they have normal gray finish, but when the player picks them up they have black finish on. *The guard which Price tells the player not to engage when they first enter the cave seems to be smoking and blowing smoke through his balaclava. *The player can shoot the TV before the guard walks up to it and he will not notice it. *If the player alerts this guard and runs out of the cave, Price will yell "Soap, where are you? Get back here!". Soon after, the player will receive the mission failure screen "You abandoned Captain Price!" *In the cave among the other Shadow Company soldiers there are two men playing chess. Also, if the player keeps watching, one of the men will whack the other man's head to get his attention. *If Soap is attacked by the dog in the beginning and manages to break its neck, the character model for a US Ranger is used. *If the player looks at Price's Intervention just before they snipe the patrols, they can see there doesn't seem to be a magazine in the weapon. *Sometimes, if the player falls off the cliff before hooking up, a message will appear with the players death, saying "KILL_DEATHQUOTE_QUOTE". *Even if the player goes ahead of Price before the explosion, the debris will still fall on them. *If the player throws a grenade at the Shadow Company patrol at the beginning of the level the explosion will turn out pixelated. *The Vector the player starts with as their secondary weapon has a unique black finish. *When the player has to breach the door to access the explosive rigged room, he can throw a fragmentation grenade at the door and breach simultaneously, the enemies become alerted and the player is unaffected by its explosion. The grenade will stick to the door. *Via noclip, a mounted M249 SAW can be found in this level. *Just before the rappelling sequence, if the player looks to the left, they can see through the cave walls and onto the edge of the mountain where the player will later walk on the metal catwalks with the riot shield. *At the start of the mission, if the player goes to where Price was lying down, the player will see his ghillie suit. Strangely, if the player goes to the spot where the player was lying down, the player will not see any ghillie suit. *When the player has 2 ACR's, the max ammo that the player has in reserve is 1,890 rounds plus 60 in both ACR's which is total of 1,950 rounds. *Once the player and Price get into the "Steamroom" and are attacked by a patrol, the door that the player came in through will be shut. *On lower difficulties, player can clear the catwalk quickly without using riot shield or with one shot of Grenade Launcher. *This is the only level where the player can get a Vector with a Silencer and ACOG scope on it. *When the player enters Shepherd's control room, there is a white golf bag. This may be a Dr. Strangelove reference, as General Ripper parrell's Shepherd in several ways. First, they both start a war with Russia on their own, second they both are somewhat off base when it comes to morality, and both keep white golf bags in their offices, although Ripper's had a browning .30 cal in it. *If the player follows the large patrol when first entering the cave, they will still use their flashlights when they exit the cave. *In this mission can be little notable a curiosity thing: when Price executes a Shadow Company' soldier with a knife from back is the same animation when he kills a Russian guard with a knife too at the same way in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the mission "Ultimatum" in the house before to rescue Griggs. *At the beginning of the level when Nikolai flies away from Soap and Price after Price says "Don't Bother. This is a one way flight, mate." Nikolai says "Then good luck, my friend." he can be heard saying "Thank God" in Russian. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia